Open the Book
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Guinan does everything she can to help a romulan ensign who is being bullied. Problem is the bully believes very little of romulans.
1. Bully

**Author's Note: A rewrite of an old story. Malon and Hayes are original characters that are now being used in a different kind of universe so please don't steal them. I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters so please don't sue. Only Hayes and Malon are mine and that's it so yeh. Don't forget to read and review please.**

Guinan walked into Ten Forward where many people were conversing. The overall mood was pleasant save for one unhappy face. Guinan immediately recognized that face was romulan. A lone ensign romulan covered with some sort of coffee as if spilled on him purposely. The poor romulan was crying and looked quite pained both physically and emotionally.

It was rare to see a romulan on board a Federation vessel especially in Starfleet. Most people just went used to it just yet and many people were really intolerant. Guinan immediately suspected a bully. She approached the romulan ensign very carefully so not to startle him and gently asked what happened.

"What's wrong? Someone giving you trouble?" Guinan asked gently.

"Uh uh no. Only an accident." The romulan lied.

Guinan immediately sensed the lie, "Some accident."

"Okay fine. It wasn't an accident. He said I was a monster and that I deserved it. Maybe he's right. I mean it's not like I came from nice people. I mean so many people think we're savages."

"Do you think that?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then that's **all** that matters."

"Do you think all romulans are savage?"

"No. But what truly matters is how you feel. Do you truly feel like you deserve to be treated like this?"

"I guess not."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Barely. He's a Lieutenant. But I don't know his name."

"Why don't you describe him to the captain. He will be properly reprimanded."

"Okay thanks- err Guinan right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Malon."

They shake hands and Malon goes to the captain.

"Hello ensign. I hope you've had a pleasant stay on the Enterprise. It's no Lexia but I hope it feels welcome to you." Picard greeted.

"Err actually captain. I need to inform you that my stay has been less than pleasant." Malon replied a bit anxious about complaining to the captain himself.

"What seems to be the problem ensign?"

"I don't mean to intrude but I believe I'm being bullied. A Lieutenant poured hot coffee onto me in Ten Forward. I figured I should report it."

"That's unfortunate. Do you know who it is?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'll have security ask around and make sure he is properly reprimanded."

"Thanks sir."

(The next day)

Malon sat in Ten Forward talking to Guinan. On the other side of Ten Forward was a slightly older man clearly upset. He had brown hair and was fairly tall. He was slightly muscular but seemed more bark than bite. He walked across the room seemly on some sort of Godly mission or at least his body language seemed to convey that.

"So you tell on me and hide behind this nice lady who has no idea what kind of monster you are." The bully said angrily.

Guinan looked upset by his words, "I'm going to ask that you try to be kind and think before you say anymore false statements."

"False statements?"

"Yes false. Malon is actually real sweet once you get to know him. Who are you to judge him anyways?"

The bully scoffs, "I'm Hayes and there is nothing nice about this no good romulan! He deserves what's coming to him."

Hayes hits Malon in the face and Guinan immediately goes to guard Malon and pulls a phaser on Hayes.

"I'm going to have to tell the captain about that." Guinan said.

"Why are you defending this beast. He's no good and I'm going to approve it!" Hayes angrily stomps off.

Guinan immediately turns to Malon to make sure he's okay but Malon is on the floor crying.

"Are you alright?"

She was meet by no reply.

"Malon?" She asked her voice now full of worry.

No reply came.

 **Author's Note: Please review. I worked hard on this. And I even made an effort for it to feel more realistic. Review and I will update and you will get to see what Malon must go through next. Anyways thanks for reading and if you review thanks with virtual cookies. 8D!**


	2. Spice

**Chapter Two: Spice:**

 **Author's Note: Finally back. Thanks for waiting. Here is how Malon entered Starfleet. I do not own anything except Malon and Hayes and the three mysterious security officers. Read and review please.**

The crying was the only sound that came from Malon. Guinan was worried but waited it out knowing the only way to get to him was to be patient.

"I'm no good." Malon said after the long silence and a lot of tears.

"No, Malon. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Guinan said kindly.

"Even my own father thought so. That's why I even had to leave Romulus." Malon said.

Guinan looked sad, "Well you seem sweet, kind, and friendly to me."

"Really? You aren't just teasing me?"

"No, Malon."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so used to abuse. I thought you were bullying me too. I ran away from home because my father abused me. Mostly physically. I escaped Romulus with the help of some other romulans that wanted romulan-vulcan unification. They had a shuttle. They taught me for months how to fly it and that's how I escaped. I was found by the Federation and adopted by some human parents. I entered Starfleet and was placed on the USS Lexia. I was temporally transfered here and that's why I am here."

"Well, most of my species was assimilated by the borg."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through too."

Malon smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"No problem."

Through his communicator Malon got a message from Picard, "Ensign Malon, you are needed on the bridge."

"On my way." Malon replied and began heading to the turbolift to get to the bridge.

On his way, he was stopped by three security officers.

"What are you doing you little romulan?" One asked.

"I was ordered to the bridge by the captain." Malon answered honestly.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't let a traitor get away from his crimes."

"What crimes? I was always faithful to the federaion."

"You lier! You just don't have the guts to admit the truth. I can prove it too." One of the security officers said taking out a knife.

"Woah, woah what are you doing?" Malon asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"What someone should have done a long time ago and you know to protect the federation from some treacherous romulans."

He stepped closer to Malon and Malon backed up against the wall unable to take all three at once. Malon closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hated this cliffhanger. 8D! Please review and I will update.**


	3. The Lion's Den

**Chapter 3: The Lion's Den:**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a brand new rap. I warn you now that this may get a bit messy. I do not own Star Trek, but I do own Malon, Hayes, and the security officers.**

"Hey, wait a minute! Stop!"

"Too late for that!" One of the security officers said before stabbing Malon. Malon cried as his green blood hit the floor.

"Please stop," Malon said weakly.

"I said stop. I have a phaser."

Hayes walked out of the shadows holding up a phaser. Before they could stab Malon a second time, Hayes stunned all three with his phaser. Malon, himself, was bleeding rapidly and was pale from loss of blood.

Hayes frowned, "I'm sorry I bullied you. It's just that a romulan killed my daughter so I figured they were all bad. I should have just got to know first. Please don't die. If you die right now, I will only blame myself for it."

"I won't die. I promise " Malon said with a low voice like a whisper, "Please call Sick Bay."

Hayes nodded and said over his communicator, "I need some immediate medical attention. Ensign Malon has been stabbed."

Crusher was there quickly and ordered a transport to Sick Bay. Hayes headed to Ten Forward to tell Guinan the bad news.

"Malon has been hurt by Roy, Lunes, and Arlen. Lunes stabbed him. He's in Sick Bay. I figured you should know because you and Malon are friends" Hayes explained sadly.

Guinan looked worried and asked one of the bartenders to take over for her. From there Guinan and Hayes went to Sick Bay to check on Malon. Unfortunately, Malon's condition was not well. He had slipped into a coma right before Guinan and Hayes walked in.

"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be alright?" Hayes asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood. We're doing everything we can to find someone who can give him blood but even then, I'm not certain we could bring him out of this coma." Crusher said sadly.

Hayes and Guinan exchanged worried looks.

"I'm so sorry." Hayes whispered into Malon's ear. "When my daughter was seven, romulans attacked the ship. Some transported on board. I tried so hard to reach her before the romulans did, but I wasn't fast enough. They killed her just as I arrived. They killed her. From then on I thought every romulan was savage, but maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"You should not have judged him based on his species. You should have judged him based in his actions. A romulan may have killed your daughter but I'm sure that Malon is not like that." Guinan told him gently.

"Is he ever going to wake up?"

"I'm sure he will."

"I hope you're right."

 **Author's Note: I ended it here because I'm not yet sure what move I want to make next. But it doesn't matter as long as you liked the story and please review. It motivates me to write more.**


	4. Blood of a Klingon

**Chapter 4: Blood of a Klingon:**

 **Author's Note: It has been a long time I know but I am back! Malon and Hayes are mine but Star Trek and its characters are not.**

"Oh no." Dr. Crusher said.

"What's wrong?" Hayes asked concerned.

"One of his organs was hit and he'll need a transplant."

"Is there anyone who can give him a transplant?"

"Only one... Lieutenant Worf."

"Let's hope he can spare what Malon needs."

Hayes soon discovered that there is nothing worse than a stubborn Klingon.

"But he really needs it!" Hayes argued.

"I will not help a romulan." Worf replied.

"What about a good romulan?"

"There is no such thing. Romulans have no honor!"

"This one does!"

"Impossible!"

"If you don't believe me, just ask Guinan. She's with him in Sick Bay."

On that note, they traveled to Sick Bay. Malon was in pretty bad shape but he was hanging on. Guinan was still there and was clearly worried.

"He's a good person, Worf. You should help him and then maybe get to know him. He's real sweet." Guinan said.

"But he's a romulan!" Worf exclaimed.

"And a good one at that."

"Okay. I will help the romulan but if he tries anything dishonorable, he'll have to confront me."

"I'm sure he'll be good."

"If you say so."

 **Author's Note: Short chapter I know but I'm going to update faster to make up for it. Please review! Thanks for sitting through this.**


	5. A Long Talk

**Chapter Five: A Long Talk:**

 **Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update as promised. Here's finally more story. Picard will have much to say in this chapter. Please read and review and remember I own nothing but Malon, Hayes, and the attackers.**

Picard traveled to the brig to talk to Malon's attackers who deserved to be reprimanded sever for what they did. He wanted to make a few things clear first.

Roy was pacing anxiously. Lunes and Arien looked nervous. They had just been protecting the Enterprise and didn't deserve to be punished or so they thought. Captain Picard came to them clearly disappointed and frustrated at them.

"We were just trying to protect the federation." Roy complained.

"Protect it by attacking one of its citizens? What you did was inexcusable!"

"But, sir?"

"I don't want to hear it. Ensign Malon may be a romulan, but that doesn't automatically mean he's an enemy. He always followed orders and was a damn good ensign and you may have cost him his life!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because this is my ship and right now Malon is my crew. Romulan doesn't equal bad."

"But, sir?"

"I don't want to hear you anymore! I'm having you removed from Starfleet permanently. You will no longer be serving this ship. In fact, I'm having you removed from my ship entirely!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. You attacked a Starfleet officer and your own crew mate! I don't care what you thought of him, but he isn't a criminal just because he's a romulan. I can't have people attacking people just because they're not human! Like I said before he is a Starfleet officer and a good and loyal one at that! I don't want to hear another word about it! I'm immediately reporting this to Starfleet and having you removed!"

Captain Picard kept his word. Soon, the three were no longer serving the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Malon woke up to Guinan, Hayes, and Worf. He smiled. Worf frowned slightly. The romulan was okay.

"Thanks for saving me, doctor." Malon said to Dr. Crusher.

Dr. Crusher smiled back, "Thank, Lieutenant Worf. He saved you too."

Malon looked at the grumpy Klingon, "You have much honor. Thank you."

Worf nodded and left. Malon hugged Guinan tightly. He was grateful to be alive.

 **Author's Note: I'm thinking that somehow Malon and Worf will become close friends in future chapters. Also, more people will begin to realize Malon isn't an enemy. So please stick around for future chapters. Furthermore remember to review please.**


	6. Welcome to Poker

**Chapter Six: Welcome to Poker:**

 **Author's Note: Another chapter! Hope you like it! Malon is mine but Star Trek and its characters are not.**

Malon celebrated being alive in Ten Forward. Luckily, Worf, Dr. Crusher, and Picard were all there. He wanted them to know just how much he appreciated their actions. He was nervous approaching senior members alone, but Guinan was there by his side before he even asked. She approached the table they were sitting at. Data, Geordi, and Riker were also there. Malon followed.

"Thank you, doctor, once again and thank you again, lieutenant, for saving my life. Also thank you, captain, for getting rid of my attackers. Sorry to bother you all, but I am very grateful. Here's something for your troubles. Picard and Worf were given rare Vulcan style watches Malon found in his travels. Dr. Crusher got a nice stainless steel necklace.

Without another word, he got up to find his own seat, but Riker waved him back.

"Is there something you need, commander?"

"Want to join us for poker?" Riker asked smiling.

Malon looked at Riker both surprised and confused. No one ever invited him to play anything and also no one had ever taught him poker. He knew it was some sort of card game, but not how to play it.

"I don't know how to play." Malon said honestly.

"Don't worry about that. Data and I will teach you. We're the best poker players on the ship and we'll all go easy on you until you learn."

"Thank you, I'd love to give poker a try!" Malon said excitedly.

Only after barely learning, Malon was kicking everyone's butt. The only person keeping up with him was Riker himself. He even caught Data bluffing even though Data was an "emotionless" android. Data was impressed.

"Good move, ensign." He commented.

Malon smiled widely. He liked playing poker. It was a welcome challenge. He was glad to be accepted by his superiors. Then he was called to the bridge.

 **Author's Note: I had a little fun with this chapter! Hope your enjoyed it too! Please review and tell me what you thought. Have a good day or night! 8D!**


	7. Life Debt

Chapter **Seven: Life Debt:**

 **Author's Note: Another chapter! Hope you like it. Please read and review. I don't own Star Trek or its characters but Malon is all mine. Enjoy!**

Malon got to the bridge without any trouble. He went to his station and Worf came from the turbolift also having been called to the bridge. Everything was uneventful but suddenly the ship shook and the red alert automatically went on.

"What was that?" Picard asked.

"Unknown, sir." Data answered.

"Damage report."

"Minimal damage to the shields. No casualties."

The ship shook much harder much like a seven point something magnitude earthquake which was just enough to cause part of the roof to collapse. The debris headed for Worf. Malon acted fast and pushed Worf out of the way. A loud crack was heard as the debris fell onto Malon's left leg. It was definitely broken.

"Sir, I believe we impacted a wormhole causing the ship to shake." Data stated.

"Is everyone alright?" Picard asked concerned for his crew.

Malon groaned in pain.

"We need to get him to Sick Bay." Data said calmly.

Worf stared at Malon in shock. A romulan had just saved his life. A romulan. All the hatred he had against him and his species faded. Malon was truly an honorable man and now they were even. Even meaning they saved each other's lives and Malon no longer owed Worf.

They beamed Malon directly to Sick Bay. Dr. Crusher fixed up his leg as best she could and put it in a brace so it could heal properly. Worf came into Sick Bay.

"Thank you." Worf said to Malon.

"You are most welcome."

Meanwhile, with Data's help, they navigated safely out of the wormhole.

"Good work Mr. Data." Picard complimented.

"Thank you, sir."

Malon left Sick Bay after Dr. Crusher checked him for an other injuries and did all she could about his leg. Malon was glad he was keeping his leg. He thanked Dr. Crusher and looked to Worf.

"Need anything, Lieutenant?" Malon asked.

"How about you join me in Ten Forward for some Klingon fire wine?"

Malon smiled happily, "That would be great!"

They went to Ten Forward and drank massive amounts of Klingon fire wine. They shared stories of their battles over the years. Worf began to think that Malon would make a great Klingon. After a while, they each returned to their duties. Malon was glad. He had made a new friend.

 **Author's Note: Still going so will update . Please review and no flames. Hope you enjoyed the story! Have a great day! 8D!**


End file.
